Bittersweet Love
by Blossoming Anime Cookies
Summary: What if Zero actually kissed Yuki in Vampire Knight: Guilty (1)? If you don not ship Zeki or if you don't like lemon, then look away! This is my first fanfic, so leave me tips on how to improve and stuff. Please no hate! I wuv you all! 3


Bittersweet Love (Zero x Yuki Fanfiction)

(This is entirely Yuki's perspective, so you won't be able to hear what Zero or what Kaname thinks and stuff. Sorry! PS if you no likey lemon, then please read something else. This is basically a "what if" fanfiction. What if Zero actually kissed Yuki?)

 **I clipped out a few parts from the anime, just to make it more Zeki appropriate. Most of the lines are English dubbed (Some are subbed, but mostly dubbed. Does that make sense?). This is my first fan fiction with lemon (Actually this is my first fanfic in general). Please no hate and please leave me some criticism on how to improve my story! Thank you! ZEKI 4 LIFEEEE!**

Chapter 1

I got out of the shower and dried myself off in the living room. I saw Zero snoozing on the couch. I wanted to wake him, but he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to bother him. I went back to drying my head. "Yuki!" Zero suddenly screamed. "Zero?" Zero got off the couch and hugged me tightly. "Yuki. You're alive." He muttered. "Zero?" "I thought I killed you." He said and hugged me tighter. "Zero... You're hurting me..." I said. I pushed him back and I touched his cheeks. "Zero! Are you alright?" I asked. "...yeah." He managed to say. "Thank goodness." I smiled back at him. Zero stayed silent and touched my hands. Then he touched my cheeks and leaned closer. "Z-Zero?" I asked. His tender lips touched mine and my heart raced. 'What's this weird feeling in my chest? I feel like my heart's going to explode.' I thought. I couldn't resist but kiss him back. His lips tasted like blood. It tasted metallic and bitter, yet it also tastes like rich chocolate melting in your mouth. 'Is this my blood? Is this what my blood taste like?' I thought. My heart raced even faster and I thought I was going to get a heart attack. I know why I have the feeling in my chest. It's my love for Zero. For a long time, I've been denying my true feelings for him but the kiss unlocked the secret I've been hiding since the day I met him. His lips slowly parted away from mine and his head rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's... Nothing." He muttered. Zero started to stand up and he grabbed his towel, but I grabbed his wrist. I smiled at him. "Yuki?" He asked. "Don't you get it? I love you too." I blurted out. It felt good finally letting it all out. My feelings for Zero that was held captive, was finally free. "Yuki..." Zero smiled at me. He actually smiled at me. With love and happiness. He set down his towel on the couch and he kissed me again. This time with more passion. "I love you Yuki. You don't know how long I wanted to say that to you." Zero muttered. Our tongues intertwined and his sweet saliva mixed with mine. Zero gave me one last kiss before embracing me. "I love you Yuki. You're the only one in the world who can truly make me happy."

I was doing midnight duties with Zero. He wasn't skipping it out as usual, but instead helping me. Probably because he loves me now, so he doesn't want to let me go. I looked at the window of the moon dorm and a sharp pain of guilt hit me. I love Kaname because he saved me on that faithful night... But Zero is the one who I loved the most. The one whom I took care of, like I'm his actual sister. I tried to make him happy and I always had his back. "I'm tired. Should we stop patrol early?" I yawned. Zero looked at me with an amused face. "You always complained to me about skipping duties and now you want to skip it?" He asked. "Ack! Don't rub it in! I'll admit, I sometimes leave duties early because I'm tired. Besides leaving an hour early won't hurt the headmaster," I admit. "Well goodnight, Zero." I turned around and headed towards the girls dorm when Zero grabbed my wrist. "Um... Never mind. It's nothing." Zero let go of me. "Oh right! Your probably want my blood, don't you?" I said and parted my hair, revealing my neck. He blushed slightly, as if I knew what he was about to say. Zero leaned it but before he took a bite out of me, I backed away from him. "Sorry. But... Can we not do it here? It's not right here. Especially the night class is near us, and they can smell my blood." I explained and looked back at the window of the moon dorm. Zero smiled and picked me up, wedding style and I felt my heart beat twice as fast.

The most appropriate spot was probably Zero's room. I parted my hair from my neck and braced for the fangs piercing into my flesh. But instead, I was kissed on the lips and Zero pushed me against the wall. He kissed me over and over again and he started to take off my jacket and my blouse, leaving me with only my bra. His fingers slides down to the straps of the bra and he unhooked it. "Ah... What are you doing?" I asked between kisses. "Yuki... Will you always be with me together and forever?" Zero asked. "Y-yes, Zero. I will always love you..." I murmured. Zero nodded, looking satisfied and he took off my bra. He sat down on his bed and pulled me in and I sat on his lap, facing him. Zero kissed me once again and his lips trailed down to my neck. He gave it a few licks and kisses before baring his fangs. His fangs pierced into my neck and a rush of pleasure coursed through my veins, making me slightly wet in the nether regions. "Nnngh!" I moaned in pleasure and gripped Zero's jacket tightly. 'What is Zero doing? He's not drinking my blood normally. He's drinking it to make me aroused?' I thought, confused. It seems like the pleasure seemed to get stronger every second. Just when I thought I was going to explode from intense pleasure, Zero stopped and licked his bloody lips. He licks the wounds and he bit down his palm. He sucked it and gave me a kiss. "!" I said. I tasted Zero's blood and his sweet saliva. Blood trickled down my chin and he licked it. His blood tasted different. It had that same metallic taste and chocolate taste, but it tasted more bitter than my blood. "Wh-what did you do?" I asked, wiping my blood stained lips. "The vampire kiss. So other vampires, who even dares to drink your blood, will know that you are mine." Zero explained and gave me a kiss on the cheek. His lips trailed down to my face, to my neck, to my chest. He kissed one breast and massaged the other. "Mmhh!..." I moaned loudly and hugged Zero tightly. He picked me up and laid me on the bed and he took off his jacket and shirt. My fingers touched his stomach, trailing downwards to his pants. I felt like a pervert. Zero climbed on top of me and our chests met. I touched his silky soft hair and I pulled his face in for a kiss. While our lips were locked, Zero's hand slid downwards toward my skirt. He took off my skirt and my underwear. Reflexively, I tried to cover my body but Zero stopped me. "Don't. I want to see every part of you." Zero said. "But... This is embarrassing..." I complained. "No. This is beautiful and you're beautiful." Zero assured me. His hand kept sliding down, but stopped at my nether regions. His finger slowly inserted in me. "Mm! Ow..." I muttered. "Sorry. Does that hurt?" He apologized. "A little. But keep going." I whispered. I bit my finger to prevent myself from moaning loudly. "It's so cute how you're trying not to make too much noise," Zero teased."I'm going to move now." His finger started to move a little bit faster and I was getting tortured with pleasure. He added in another finger which made me squirm even more. I felt my already wet nether regions get even more wet every second. "Sorry, but I can't hold it in longer. I wanted to make this moment longer but..." Zero was cut off. "It's okay. We can have all the time in the world later." I interrupted Zero. Zero gave me a small smile and he took off the last few clothes that covered him. He slowly pushed himself into me and a burning, yet desirable sensation pulsed throughout my veins. "Nnnn!" I moaned and I dug my nails in Zero's back. He pushed himself a little deeper and began to thrust. "Z-Ze...ro..." I was lost for words and air and he kissed me to ease the pain. After what seemed like hours of thrusting, moaning, and kissing, we finally climaxed at the same time and I felt dizzy. "I love you, Yuki. I'll never let you go." Zero promises and caresses my cheek. "I... Love you too... Zero." I whispered. I felt a kiss on my cheek and I went to sleep.

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in Zero's room. Next to me was a naked Zero, sleeping peacefully next to me. He looked so innocent when he slept and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I stroked his head and he woke up. "Oh sorry. Did I awake you?" I asked. "No. Good morning." He said and pulled me in for a kiss. I got up and started to dress. "Why are you leaving so soon?" Zero asks. "Sorry, Zero. I promised Yori that I'll shop with her early in the morning. If she realizes that I'm not in bed, she'll get worried." I explained. I give him a goodbye kiss and I exit out the door.

"Thanks for coming with me, Yuki." Yori said as we browsed around. "No problem." I smiled. I felt a small tug in my coat. "Mommy! I want my mommy!" A little boy was crying and he was pulling my coat. "Did you lose your mother?" I asked, sweetly and the boy nodded. "Hey Yori? I'm going to take this boy to his mother. I'll meet you later at the gates." I promised. "Are you sure?" Yori asked. "Yes. I promise I'll be right back." I took the little boy's hand. The boy stopped crying and he stayed silent until we reached an abandoned building. "This is where your mother is?" I asked, dubiously. The boy looked at me and nodded. He had a red eye and a blue eye. "Thank you. I was to scared to go by myself." He said. "I'm just a little worried. I'll stay here until you're mom comes okay?" I offered. "Thank you miss. You're very kind." He smiled. The little boy leaned towards me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I felt drowsy. "What-" I began and everything blacked out.

I woke up to find myself on a couch. I looked around and I saw Kaname sitting near me. "Oh. What a relief. You woke up quickly." He said. "Kaname! I..." I looked at Kaname and everything became blurry. I fell into Kaname's arm. "Oh... I'm sor-" "I thought you weren't going to talk to me." Kaname interrupted me. "... That was until you acknowledged that Zero isn't the culprit!" I protested and got up. "I told you, I don't intend to turn him into a criminal. However, since we don't know who the real murderer is, I can't make a definite statement." He said. "Well I understand that but-" "Besides, did you think I would get upset over what you said?" Kaname asked and touched my chin. I pulled my head away from his touch. "But it's your fault Kaname..." I said. "And do you know who caused that?" Kaname's fingers touched my upper chest. I blushed annoyingly. "Your heart is beating fast. Maybe you understand me a little?" He asked. 'What's that supposed to mean?' I thought. There was a knock on the door. Ichijo entered the room. "Yuki. I'm glad you're awake," He walks toward me. "You scared me, lying in a place like that. What happened?" "Well I took a child to an abandoned building. He told me thanks and kissed me on the cheek. That's it." I answered. "He must be a child of the guest of the gala..." Ichijo guessed. "Vampire children can suck your energy since they didn't develop their fangs yet. This is an underground villa of the Aido family which was built beneath an abandoned building. Andtonight, a gala is held here. Many nobles will be attending here." Ichijo explained.

I was left in the room. Kaname ordered me not to leave the room and he'll be right back to notify the headmaster. I looked around my surroundings. 'A room with out walls. Why do I feel like I know a room like this?' I thought to myself. I saw a fuzzy memory of a woman closing in on me. I held my head to try and bring that memory back. 'What was that? A fragment of my past?" I thought. The door was opened and it was the same kid I saw before. "Miss Human, I'm sorry for what I did before." He apologized sheepishly. "So you're a vampire then? Did you find your mother?" I asked and he started to leave. "Hey! Wait!" I ran after him and I saw a glimpse of the gala. "Movie stars? Famous athletes? Are they all vampires?" I asked to myself as I took a peek of the gala. I saw Zero at the gala and he seemed to be searching for something. I quickly ducked my head down so he wouldn't notice me. "What? Zero? I didn't think he was invited. Maybe it's for an assignment?" I asked to myself and scanned around the ball. I sighed and thought about last night. "Ack! This isn't the best time to be thinking about that." I muttered to myself. I saw Kaname walk into the ball with Ichijo and everyone bowed at him. "I don't mean to interrupt anything. Please. Enjoy the gala." He said, formally. "Is it true? Did you defied the Senate and defended a human?" A vampire asked. My chest tightened at that. 'Zero is not just a HUMAN. He is former human who is wonderful and-' I slapped myself. 'Now's not the time to be thinking of that! Concentrate, Yuki!' I scolded myself. "That is true. I did." Kaname answered. Excited murmurs filled the room. A man with Hanabusa and a girl approaches Kaname. "Lord Kaname. I thank you for looking after my son." The man said and bowed at him. "Thank you for hosting this gala, Sir Aido. I'm not really good with gatherings, so I have not attended much." Kaname said formally. The man looked like he was beaming with pride. "Please don't worry about such a thing. I like to introduce my daughter to you. I hope you will eventually grow fond of her. It is our family wish." He said. Hanabusa looked flustered. "Father! Please no! Lord Kaname, that is not my wish!" He protested. "I'm not sure how things will turn out but, I shall bear that in mind." Kaname said. Soon, families started to go up to Kaname and introduced their daughters. Normally, I would feel jealous, but the only man for me from now on is, Zero. I walk back to my room, wishing that Kaname will one day find a perfect girl.

I leaned my back on the door and I smiled at how so many girls wants to be Kaname's fiancé. I'm sure he'll pick one out of all of them. After all, they all looked beautiful. "May I come in?" There was knock on the door. "Oh yes!" I said and got up. Kaname entered the room. "Didn't I tell you not leave this room?" He asked. I blushed from embarrassment and shame. 'He saw me?' I thought. "I'm sorry." I bluntly apologized. Kaname walked towards me and hugged me. "No. I won't forgive you with just an apology." He whispered and he picked me up. "Oh!" I exclaimed. Kaname laid me on the couch and he sat next to me. "Why did you leave?" Kaname demanded. "Um... That boy... I wanted to see if he found his mother." I answered. Kaname rested his head on my chest. "Kaname?" I asked. "Until I forgive you, let me stay like this. I'm tired." He said. 'Well, at least he's not kissing me. I'll just let him go to sleep with me, just like old times. But Zero... Is still the only one who I truly care for.' I thought. "Of course." I simply obeyed and stroked his head and I closed my eyes. I lifted my hand from his hair and started to cry. 'Why am I so confused? It's like I can't tell Kaname that Zero is my lover? Why am I even sleeping with him as if we are in love?' I thought. Kaname looked at me with pained eyes. "Yuki..." He muttered and he lifted himself up. "I'm sorry Kaname. I'm just confused now. There's been a lot on my mind and it feels like I can't even tell you anymore what I'm thinking. I know you saved me 10 years ago, so I completely trust you. But why can't I tell you that..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I saw Kaname closing in on me and his lips were so close to my neck. "Kaname..." I called out to him, confused. He licked my neck. "N...o..." I managed to say and I tightly shut my eyes. I braced for the fangs to pierce into me but Kaname must've heard me say no because he backed away. "To us, we are all fleeting living creatures who pass through lives for an instant. Do you want to become a vampire? Do you want to be a blood sucking beast like me and live a long long life together?" He asked. I hesitated at his question. 'Kaname will turn me into a former human just like Zero. I saw Zero suffer. I saw the pain he went through. Will it be worth it? Just so I can live a long time with Zero? With blood thirsty cravings?' I thought. "I can't... I'm sorry, Kaname. But I saw what Zero have become. I can't let myself be like him." I whispered. "You won't be like him. Unlike Shizuoka, she was never there for him to give him blood. But I will give you blood so you will never turn to a level E." He said. 'So if I get blood from Kaname, I won't have painful cravings? Plus Zero can still have my blood. Will it still be worth it?' I thought. "O...okay." I said. I tightly shut my eyes and waited for Kaname to drink my blood. I tightly gripped his jacket. I waited and nothing happened. "Sorry. Maybe the punishment was a little too extreme." He said.

Kaname brought me back to the academy and Yori was near the gates. "Yuki! You're back. I was worried that you wouldn't come." Yori said and she grabbed my hands. "Yori... You're hands are cold. Did you stand out here waiting for me?" I asked. A single snowflake drifted between the two of us. "Oh. Is it that time of the year?" I asked. 'The snow. It's like that same night 10 years ago. When Kaname saved me.' I thought.

Chapter 3

I watched the night class students leave to the Aido Villa. A lot of the students are heading back home for break. Back to their real parents. I got sad and I started to think about my real parents. "What happened to them? Did they abandoned me?" I thought to myself. I walked to the boys dorm. I saw a flash of my memory. I tried to shake the thought away but... "Where are you going?" A voice asked. I turned around to see the dorm president. "Oh! Dorm president." I said. "Even though it is break, we still have rules here and it's almost curfew. Please remember, even though you're on the disciplinary committee, I wonder how wise it is of you to all to the boys dorm so casually." She scolded me. I was lost for words. "Either way, I know this can't be..." The dorm president had a funny look on her face. I turned around to see Hanabusa trying to sneak in. "Hanabusa! You can't try and sneak in because there's hardly anyone here! Besides its the boys dorm. What do you want?" I whispered to him. Hanabusa got mad. "I don't care how this may seem, I'm not trying to see Zer-" he stopped. "Hanabusa! What are you doing here?" The dorm president barged right past me and started blabbering with him. "Sorry. I ran away. Just pretend you didn't see me." Hanabusa flirted. "Oh okay. But if I were in the disciplinary committee, I would punish you!" She said in a sing-song voice and left. Zero opened the door. "In case you have forgotten, night classes aren't allowed to enter the sun dormitory grounds." He said. "He's right, Hanabusa. Please return to your dorm!" I egged him. "Yes I know that. But I don't want to be there. So I'm not going back!" He pouted. "Yuki. Get the ropes. We'll have to drag him back there." Zero ordered. "You'll have to catch me first!" Hanabusa said and started to run away. Zero chases after him.

"Don't waste my time... With your stupid games!" Zero panted after taking Hanabusa back to the headmaster's living room. "You know, this could all have been avoided if you just helped me from the start." Hanabusa said. "Alright then. I hope the headmaster's private quarters are okay with you then. Hanabusa, did something happen that made you want to leave?" I asked. "You know, I'm hungry." He replied and I backed away. "Come now, what're you afraid of? Just cook me something. Anything'll do. Oh, I'm going to need a soft bed to sleep in and..." Hanabusa went on. Zero looked like he can punch him and I tried to hold him back. "Now, now." I comfort him.

I looked at Hanabusa who ate everything we gave him. 'He ate our portion too.' I thought and cringed. "I was able to eat it and it was alright. But there wasn't enough." He said. "You sure are picky for a runaway." I muttered. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "No... I'll be right back." I said.

"What? I cooked enough for three and he still wants more?" Zero asked when I returned. "Yeah. He seemed really depressed." I said. "Is he stressed out? I didn't know he was that sensitive." Zero gave me his blood tablets. "Here. Give him this. I'll cook more. It's fine. I don't hate cooking." Zero gave me a small smile. I remembered the time when I saw his body rejecting the tablets. 'His face. Was so painful.' I thought. "If he wants something particular, just tell me." Zero said. "I guess... Some salt ramen." I replied and hugged the blood tablets close to my chest. I felt saddened from the memory that he rejected the blood tablets. He depends on me to survive. I return to Hanabusa. "Well? Where's my food?" He demanded. "There's more coming! Just take these for now." I give him the blood tablets. "These are Zero's right?" 'What?! How did he know?' I thought. "No! You're wrong!" I stuttered. "Oh don't panic. After all I am a genius so of course I would figure it out!" He beamed. "Uhm... Yes, of course you are..." I stuttered. "And besides, Zero knows that I know as well. And although, he doesn't mention it, Kaname knows it as well," Hanabusa explained. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what Lord Kaname is thinking." "Hanabusa..." I said. "I have no idea why he gives an ordinary girl like you special treatment and dares sour relationships with the Senate." He muttered. I couldn't find the words to keep on speaking with him. I looked at his sad eyes and I left the room.

After Hanabusa finished his meal, he went to take a bubble bath. I helped Zero clean the dishes. One dish was slippery so I accidentally dropped it and it broke. "Are you okay, Yuki?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered and I picked up the pieces. I cut myself from the broken pieces. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Don't touch them. I'll go get a-" "Wait." I interrupted him and got closer to Zero. I showed him my bloody finger. "Lick it." I insist. Zero hesitated and started to lick it. 'I can feel Zero's fangs.' I thought. Zero stopped himself. "No! Don't resist!" I insist again. "Yuki..." He whispered. His tongue slid down to my palm and he bared his fangs and took a bite out of it. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. It now feels like just his tongue on my palm. Zero's blood-red eyes looked past me. Curious, I looked back and I saw nothing. "What is it, Zero?" I asked. "N-nothing." He muttered and he licked the rest of my blood. "I-I'm going to check on Hanabusa." I said. I went to the living room but Hanabusa wasn't there. "That's strange. He isn't here." I said. "Maybe he changed his mind and went back to the moon dorm." Zero muttered. "Wha? After making such a big fuss? He told he was running away but all he really wanted was our food!" I grumped. "Tell me. What happened?" Zero suddenly asked. "Wha...what do you mean?" I asked. Zero pushed me against the wall. "Z-Zero?" I asked. "Your blood... I saw Kaname about to drink your blood. Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. I blushed. "I... I didn't want you to get mad." I whispered. "So if you turned into a vampire, that made you think I would be less mad?" He asked darkly. I gasped. 'Did he see that I agreed to turn into a vampire?' I thought. "I... I thought that if I turned into a vampire... I can be happier. Because I can live longer with you..." I admitted. "I will never let you become a vampire. I don't care if that means you have a chance to live longer with me. Or if that makes Kaname my enemy. I love you too much to make you suffer what I've been through." He said. "Zero... I'm... Sorry. I was being selfish. I thought it would make you happy but..." My voice trailed off. "A sorry isn't enough. You let Kaname get close to you and you didn't push him away. No. I need to punish you." He smiled seductively. "Z-Zero?" I asked and he leaned in closer to me. His tongue slid from my neck to my shoulder. "Aah... Zero..." I muttered. He bares his fangs and it pierces into my neck. Pleasure bubbled inside of me and I heard the familiar sound of Zero drinking my blood. I dug my nails into his back and the pleasure grew stronger. He showed no signs of stopping. The pleasure overcame my body and I climaxed. He definitely drank my blood longer just so he can see me squirm. Juices flowed down my leg like a waterfall. "Zero... You..." I couldn't finish my words and I grew embarrassed for making a mess. "Did you learn a lesson?" He asked and he wiped his lips. "Y-yes. I'm sorry..." I answered. I wanted to crawl in a hole and rot in there. He gave me a kiss. "Good. I'll go get a mop." He said and left, leaving me dazed.

Chapter 4

I returned to my bedroom and recalled what Zero did to me. I blushed from embarrassment. 'I can't believe I even said yes to Kaname. What I said, hurted Zero. He tried so hard to overcome his lust for blood. He wouldn't bear to seem me go through the pain he suffered.' I thought. I decided to take a stroll around the sun dorm. I looked at the empty rooms. 'Everyone has gone home. Back to their real families. Somewhere in my heart, there's an uneasiness when I tried to recall my past. Did my parents abandoned me? Who am I really?' I thought. I went in the kitchen to make some dinner (since Hanabusa ate all ours) but I saw the headmaster and Zero cooking something. "Oh Yuki! Dinner's going to be ready in a minute, so go take a bath... If you want." The headmaster informed. I smiled. I went in the bath. 'I wonder when... I stopped having those terrifying nights...' I thought. I remembered when Zero first came here. 'That's right. It stopped since Zero came here. After seeing him suffer, I thought I had to do something about it. I was so desperate to help. But... I had no idea what Zero is really suffering.' I kept seeing flashbacks of Zero. I clasped my hands over my face. 'Instead of protecting him, I was actually hurting him. I've been hurting him with my insecurities. I have to remember. So I can stop hurting him. I must remember!' I thought. I saw a flashback of my past. I gasped. "Yuki. You've been in the bath a long time so the headmaster wanted me to check on you. Is everything all right?" I heard Zero's voice. "Yeah." I said. I grabbed the edge of the bathtub and I realized my hand was covered in blood. I looked at the tub, and it was filled with blood. "Ahh!" I screamed and I jumped back. "Yuki!" Zero said. "Yuki! What's wrong?" He barged in the door. "Z...ero..." I shakily replied. I got out of the bathtub and hugged him tightly. The water soaked his clothes. "Zero... Oh Zero!" I cried. "Yuki... What's wrong?" He asked and hugged me back. "I... I saw the bathtub... Full of blood. It was scary. I tried to remember my past... But I saw..." I cried harder. I felt Zero's hand stroking my head. Zero let me cry until I felt better. "Thank you Zero. I'll get dressed. But... Can you stay here a little longer?" I asked. "Of course, Yuki." Zero smiled. As I got dressed, Zero told me that we can go to the Vampires Hunter Association. "Why?" I asked. "They have many reports from the past. Maybe one report will tell you what happened on that night 10 years ago." Zero explained.

The next day, we were going to the Hunters association headquarters. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't recommend visiting this place." The headmaster said with a grim look. "Zero... Listen to him. Is it really okay to go there?" I asked. "Don't you want to see for yourself?" He asked me back. "To be honest, I'm more worried about Zero right now than you Yuki. His current situation is quite delicate so-" Zero cut the headmaster. "They won't kill me when I walk through the door, just because I'm a vampire you know." Zero protests. "That's true but..." "And besides, why are you guys even following us? This is no parent-teacher conference!" He snarled. "We're just worried because it's just the two of you. Right?" The headmaster looked at Mr. Yagari. He just looked away with a humph. We just continued to walk. We entered in the headquarters. "Here is the vampire hunter association headquarters." The headmaster said. Everyone's eyes were staring at us. "It's not you who they're staring at." Zero comforts me. "Later." Mr. Yagari starts to walk away. "But Mr. Yagari..." I said. "Maybe he has a girlfriend?" The headmaster guessed. "I highly doubt that." Zero snorts. We kept walking and we stopped at a snort. "Humph. There should be a spell on this building to repel vampires," A beefy man said, leaning against the wall. "Guess you've already been tamed huh? Ah I can see your tattoo." I felt my ears burning up. "Now hold on a minute, mister! You think it's alright to bully someone who is younger than you?!" I spat. "Oh so this brat's your master huh?" He mocked at me. "Did you just call me a brat?!" I felt my cheeks turn cherry red. I heard a chuckle from Zero, which made my cheeks even more red. "That's enough now." I heard a feminine voice. I turned around to see a man with feminine clothes and a fan, covering his face. 'Why would he be wearing female clothing?' I thought to myself. "Zero is our ally. He was born into the distinguished Kiryu family... And now he has the powers of a vampire," The man said and walked toward us. "He will become a powerful asset to us." I looked at Zero. "It's been a long time... President." Zero curtly said. I looked back the man. 'President?' I thought. "You've grown so much. Oh my. Is this your girlfriend?" The president asked and leaned towards me. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. I was gently pulled back to Zero and I looked at him. His face was also slightly red. "We've came here to look at the headquarters reports from ten years ago." Zero said. "Ten years ago?" The president asked with a doubtful tone. "Yes. I would like to see them as well." The headmaster said.

"These records aren't meant to be shown by the public. I'm allowing them only because Cross asked me." The president said as we walked down an old corridor. "Hey Zero? The president is a really important person. So I don't get it, why is he friends with they headmaster?" I asked. "Didn't he actually tell you-" "We're here. These are our archives." The president said and he opened the door for us. "The room holds extensive records of the long war of vampires and vampire hunters." The president explained as we walked around the room. "Do you wanna stop?" I heard Zero asking me. I turn around. "It's fine. It's important for me to be here... I want to remember my past. I'm just a little nervous." I admit and look away. I feel Zero's hand touch my cheek and he caressed it a little. "Come with me, Zero. Let us explore in the storage area in the back." The president said and led him into another room. I touched my cheek and it was hot. "The records from ten years ago are right here," The headmaster said and he placed a good amounts of books on a table. "Alright. I gathered the records dating around that night. You might notice something if you study them yourself." He started searching for more books. I started to read. When I first opened it, I thought I saw something suspicious and read it aloud. "My last field report. Three bodies exterminated as ordered. Post descript: starting tomorrow, I'll be starting my primary day jobs. Kaien Cross. Kaien Cross?" The book was snatched away from the headmaster. "Ack! That was a report from sixteen years ago!" He cried. "You... You used to be a vampire hunter?" I asked and the headmaster's face hid behind the book, shamefully. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You're just my daughter and I didn't want you to know that I used to kill vampires." He apologized. "Well even so, you're still my father. What you used to do doesn't matter." I smiled embarrassingly and turned away from him. "Yuki..." I heard him say. I could tell he was crying tears of joy. I picked up the next book. "Besides. I wouldn't have found anything if all the reports are mixed up. I wanted reports from ten years ago." I mutter to myself and started to read. I flipped after page after page and when I thought I was getting to something, the page started to burn up. "Ah!" I gasped and I saw the embers flying around the burning page. "Yuki! What's wrong?" Zero asked and busted through the door he was in. "I don't understand. The page... It was the page that recounts that winter ten years ago..." I said and Zero hugged me.

We returned to the academy and I went in my room. 'Why? It's as something is preventing me from seeing my past. My memories... Start with that night. But before that...' I thought. Then I had a vision of a woman and another voice in my head, repeating I'm scared. I saw a creepy child standing near my bed and I stood up. 'What?!' I thought. I hugged myself, trying to feel some sort of security. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me. Can I come in?" I heard Zero's voice and that made me calm down a bit. "Ok." "What's wrong?" Zero asked. "I was trying to remember my past again. It's as if something is preventing me from seeing the past." I answered truthfully. Zero sat down next to me. 'I'm not sure. Maybe... Someone erased my memories. Wait... Kaname! That can't be. But... There's something I need to find out.' I thought. I looked at Zero. "Hey. Why do you look so worried?" I asked and touched his cheeks. "You don't want me to worry about you? Yuki?" He asked. My hand slid to his shoulders. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." I said and Zero grabbed my hands. "Yuki..." He muttered. "Wh-What?" I asked. His head leaned in forward and he bit my neck. I closed my eyes and I grab onto his shirt. Zero stopped drinking. "Why don't you stop me? Drinking your blood like this is the only way I can survive. Don't you understand? You're my victim Yuki!" He said and wiped his lips. "So in return, you have single right to make me suffer. You can make me worry! Or drag me into danger! Whatever you want! Drinking your blood like this, it's the only way I can survive! So that why I use whatever that's left in my life to be with you Yuki." I grab his shirt and started to cry. "I'm scared Zero. I'm scared to losing you. I'm scared of my past." Zero's gentle arms pulled me in and he hugged me. "Yuki... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Zero apologizes and he lifts my chin up. "Don't cry. I'm sorry." He gives me a kiss and that made me feel better.

The Night Class arrives back first. "Welcome back!" I greet them cheerily. "The headmaster told me... That you were going to come back early." "I just wanted to give you something." Kaname reaches into his pocket and hands me a rose incased in a glass vase. "Oh. Thank you so much." I thank. "It's a rose incased in a resin. It blooms only every ten years. It's a rare item so I decided to give it to you. Would you rather wanted food?" He asked. "Um... No! I'm just thinking how beautiful it is." I answered. "I have a life sized voodoo doll for you, Zero." Kaname showed him a bag with something inside it. "I don't want it." Zero refuses. The night class starts to walk past me. "Um... Kaname wait. I want to talk with you later if you can." I blurt out. "Just the two of us?" Kaname asks. I glance at Zero, who looks expressionless. "Y-yes." I answered. "Fine then. I'll meet you later." He continues to walk away. I feel Zero's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I feel better talking to you last night." I smile at him.

Chapter 5

I put the rose on my dresser. 'A rose that blooms only once every ten years... Ten years... That night, ten years ago is my beginning. Kaname is... But why? Why was he there that night? Who took away my memories?' I thought and I grab the rose. 'And if I uncover the truth, what will happen?' I thought. Another voice repeated I'm scared in my head. 'It doesn't matter. I have to find out.' I place the rose back where it was and I slip on my guardian arm band. I touch the door, and it was covered in blood. 'What... Was that?'

"Thanks for everything today. Have a good night." I said and checked my roll call. 'He's going to eat me!' Said the same voice in my head. "I'll see you later Yuki." Kaname said. "Sound good." I respond. Ruka gives me a dirty look as she exits out. I look back and I see the room stained with blood. 'The scary vampire... Is going to...' The voice said. I run away from the class, clutching the roll call. I walk and I placed my hand on the windowsill. It was all bloody. I pull my hand away. "It's just an illusion. The blood is an illusion." I said to myself. 'Or is it?' A voice chimed in my head. "You're own? Hurting those who are important to you.' Reflexively I grab my Artemis rod and turned around. I saw Kaname blocking it with his hand and electric sparks flew from the contact. I gasped. "Yuki." Kaname said. "K-Kaname I'm..." I was pulled in and I let go of my Artemis rod. Kaname hugged me. "What scared you? Calm down Yuki." "I'm so sorry, Kaname. I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "It's all right, Yuki." Kaname stroked my head. His hand felt cold and rough, not like Zero's warm hand. I snapped back into reality and I pushed him away. "Yuki. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaname asks. "There's something that I wanted to ask you..." I managed to say. 'Kaname... What were you doing on that snowy day? Are you the one who took my memories away?' I thought and his hand touched my cheek. "Please. Yuki. No matter what you say, I wouldn't change how I feel about you." Kaname said, so calmly. 'Wh-what?' I gasped. "I never said it aloud to you, but you know Yuki," Kaname pulled me in and hugged me tighter. "I love you. More than anyone. And if it was possible, I would erase all your fear and anxiety." His words hit me like three tons of bricks.

He leaves me be and I hug my knees. My head replays what he just said. 'I couldn't say anything to him after that.' I thought angrily to myself. I heard some footsteps, but I didn't bother to look up. "What's wrong Yuki?" I heard Zero's voice. "I had to face Kaname and ask him but I couldn't find the words to talk to him." I said with a tone of pain and frustration. "Yuki..." Zero's hand placed on my shoulders. I got up and I hugged him. "I couldn't ask him about my past. Zero... I'm so stupid." I muttered. "You don't have to rush things. You'll ask him eventually. Take your time." He assured me. "Thank you," I give him a small smile. "Zero... What happened to your hand?" I pointed at his bloody finger. Zero looks at his hand. "Oh this? It's nothing. I cut myself when I helped the headmaster pick up some broken glass." He shrugs. I grab his hand and lick it. "Yu-Yuki?!" He says. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. You always tastes my blood. I wanted to taste yours." I smiled bitterly.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Yori asked as I was tucked into bed. "I'm going to ask the campus position to come by later." I heard Yori go to class and I stared at the rose Kaname gave me. 'I couldn't think and I couldn't answer.' I thought and I heard Kaname repeating 'I love you' in my head over and over again. 'The innocent times are over. Before, I tried not to think about Kaname and me. I felt I shouldn't think about it.' 'I never truly said it aloud to you but you do know...' I heard Kaname's voice again. 'I'm afraid what the answer will mean.' I stared at the rose again. I get up and get dressed. My lips still tastes like Zero's bitter blood. 'If I was a vampire, his blood will taste delicious.' I sighed and crawled towards class. I heard the girl's loud screams throughout the class and I thought it couldn't be good. I open the door and scan the room. 'Zero's... Not here.' I thought and I crawled to my desk. "Yuki. Is your headache better?" Yori asks. I nod. "I'm fine. Thanks Yori. Hey what's going on?" "That is." Yori looked at the front of the class and I looked up. I see Ichiru, Zero's twin who served Shizuoka. His hair was tied up with Shizuoka's sash and he wore his uniform, nicely. "You see, due to various circumstances we've been living separately. I'm Zero's twin, Ichiru Kiryu. Nice to meet you." He said and I stood up in shock. "Yuki! If you're going to take a seat, do it now," The teacher barked. I sunk next to Yori. "Class Rep, please look after Ichiru for the time being." 'He came back to avenge Shizuoka. He thinks Zero killed her. Why? Why would the headmaster-' my thoughts were interrupted by Ichiru. "Zero used to have good taste. I can't believe he actually cares for you." Ichiru smirked and walked to his seat. I felt my face burn and I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something bad. "So you know him?" Yori asked. "Well... Uh... Sorta." I answered. "He seems more warped than Kiryu number 1 does." "Exactly." I clenched my teeth. "And I guess number one does hold dear to you, doesn't he?" Yori teases. I blushed and looked away.

I decided to go to the headmaster's office during my free time and I bumped into Mr. Yagari. "Oh. Mr. Yagari." I said. "Yuki." The headmaster said, looking confused. "Oh. I just-" "See ya later young lady." Mr. Yagari waved a fish at me left. "Did you hear us?" The headmaster asked. "Uh... Well a little bit." I answered. "Zero let Ichiru transfer. He had final sayings," The headmaster explained. "He did?" I asked. "Mm. I know Zero may have a quick temper and can be scary, but he's becoming quite an adult." As I exit out of the building, I see Ichiru and Zero talking. I heard everything.

I met up with Zero at our usual spot where we patrol. "I finished up with the report." He informs me. "Zero. You were taking with Ichiru earlier." I said. "You saw us?" Zero asked and I nodded. "I did. I was impressed by it. Really. It seems like you're trying you're best to meet Ichiru half way. You're facing your past," I gave him a small smile and he looks away. "Zero, you're amazing." "I told you, you shouldn't try to rush things too much." Zero said. "I think... I think I'm going to confront Kanametonight." I simply said. "What brought this on?" Zero asked. "I already know... I know Kaname is hiding something from me. But still... I need to go." I turned around to leave when Zero grabbed my arm. He had a worried face. "Don't worry. I'll be fine by myself." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "A-Alright." Zero bit his lip and I jumped off the building. I was running to the fountain, where I usually meet up with Kaname. 'When I first opened my eyes, both the world and my memories were pure white. But Kaname instantly colored my world.' I thought to myself. "Yuki. I've been waiting." Kaname said. 'Please tell me the truth.' I wished. "I don't wish to continue being a child who is forgiven, for not knowing anything." I said. "What is it?" Kaname asked. "I want you to tell me the truth. And don't evade me this time." I demanded. "Evade you? Ah. Like what you did when I said I loved you?" Kaname reminded me. "Um... I guess." I muttered. "That's how I truly feel. You find my love repulsive?" Kaname asked. "That's not it! I don't find it repulsive at all. It's just... I used to wish the day will come when you love me but..." I couldn't finish my sentence. "What do you mean used to?" Kaname asked and he placed his icy cold hands on my cheeks and I reflexively slapped it away. "Yuki..." "Kaname. You have something to do with my forgotten past, don't you?" I asked. He smiled at me, like he knew everything. I ran to him and grabbed his jacket. "So it is true! So why won't you tell me what happened? Please! I have to know what happened! I can't stay in the dark like this anymore! I want to know everything and grow strong! Please!" I begged. Kaname stroked my head. "Don't be silly. Let things remain just the way they are. Be happy in this academy a little while longer. Okay? Because the truth you seek might be covered in blood. Even then, would you still want to know?" He asks. "Yes. Kaname." I firmly answered. "To be honest, I've been afraid, wondering if the person who gives me warmth, will change. I'm afraid, when she learns the truth about everything, she will hate me." Kaname pursed his lips. "I won't hate you." I promised. "Alright, then prove it to me. Become my lover." Kaname said. I gasped and took a step back from him. "No! Let me go! You think I'll back down if you say that?! Stop dodging the issue!" I tried to release myself from Kaname's hands. "Yuki. If you prove it to me, I promise I'll tell you everything. That's all I'm asking you." Kaname promises. "You're lying." I bit down the inside of my cheek. "I'm not. If you want to hear the truth, hear what I'm saying." Kaname orders and I drop my hands. Kaname hugged me. "That's a good girl." Kaname hugged me tighter but I managed to push him away. "You needn't to look at us with such worried eyes, Zero," I looked behind me and I saw Zero. Kaname pulled me in and hugged me again, this time I couldn't escape his iron grip. "From now on, this is my domain. I will watch over and protect Yuki. All right?" Kaname vows and hugs me closer. I was glad he didn't mention the "lover" part but still, seeing Zero's eyes piercing my body, I felt like I betrayed my feelings for him.

Chapter 6

Kaname left me so he can report to the headmaster and Zero escorted me back to the girls dorm. We were both silent when walking. Before Zero left, I grab his jacket. "Zero. I'm so sorry." I apologized. "For what? If you want information about your past, then be Kaname's lover." Zero mutters. "But that means I'll lie to Kaname! I can't be his lover because I love you!" I protest. "Listen Yuki, just play along as his lover to get information." Zero insists. "But Zero... Lying-" "Yuki. Do you want to learn about your past? Then play along with Kaname's games." He insists again. "O-okay." I mutter. Zero gives me a dark smile and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm cool with this for your sake Yuki. Don't think you're hurting my feelings."

'Become my lover...' I hear Kaname's voice in my head and I tossed and turned in my sleep. 'We're going to be like mom and dad.' I heard another voice in my head. 'You shall be mine.' Another voice said and a hand lunged towards me, blood stained. I gasped and jolted up. "Ahh!" I yelled and grasped onto my head. "Yuki..." I heard Yori. "My... Head hurts..." I mutter in shock. "Yuki." Yori comforted me.

"Are you really all right? You didn't eat breakfast." Yori asks as we head for class. I nodded. "If you don't feel well, you should rest." She persists. "I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind," I smile. "And I got stressed out." I replayed last night. "What made you stressed out?" Yori asks. "Oh Zero! Morning." "Hey." Zero said. "Good morning." I said. "Morning." He says back. Things became awkward until Yori spoke up. "What's going on between you two?" She asks. "Let's go Yuki." I nod my head in agreement and I didn't dare to look back at Zero. When we exit out the building, I see Akatsuki, Rima, some other night class students, and Hanabusa in front of our paths. "We're following orders of president Kuran. We were informed to stay by your side and watch over you," Akatsuki explains. There were murmurs from the day class who were confused that the night class had come out so early. They place their hands over their chest and gave me a small bow. "Lady Yuki." "Huh?! What's this about?" I was shocked. "Did you say something to make them bully you, Yuki?" Yori asks. I shake my head. "Let's go." Zero mutters, with a bitter look. We all walked to our class and they were following us. "They're all following me." I muttered uncomfortably. "Maybe it's their way of bullying you." Yori glances behind her shoulder. I heard the girls from the sun dorm whispering to each other, glaring at me. I gripped my notebook and furiously turned around. "Listen! I'm sorry! I don't know what Kaname had told you, but please try and be considerate! This isn't the time or place for this!" I yelled at them. "Shut up Yuki Cross." Hanabusa growled at me. "It's Lady." Rima corrects him. "For whatever reason our lord pureblood, Kaname has deemed you special. So... We must treat you in the proper manner. You're just a human girl. You wouldn't understand. See, this pride involves us aristocrats." Hanabusa explains with a hatred look in his eyes.

I arrived class, but there were murmurs of jealousy filling the classroom. As the teacher gave us a problem to solve, I couldn't concentrate. 'I wonder why Kaname is doing this.' I thought. 'Be my lover.' I heard Kaname's voice in my head. "His lover? Kaname's lover?" I muttered to myself. I see a hand, blood stained lunged towards me, just like in my dream. 'You will be mine.' I heard a voice, that wasn't Kaname. It was much scarier. My hands trembled in fear and I feel my consciousness fade out. "Yuki!" I heard Yori's voice calling out to me.

I woke up to see Zero near me. "Are you all right?" He asked. "I'm.. I'm fine. I just couldn't get enough sleep lately. I had too much on my mind," I answer. "I'm sorry. It seems that I make you worry somehow." "This isn't about me." He bluntly replies. "Yeah but-" Zero sat down near me and cut me off. "This is what it means to be with him. Just bear with it," My eyes widened at what Zero said. "Why are you so surprised? I told you I'm being cool about this for your sake. Besides, you made up your mind to face him, you can't back down." Zero got up. "Alright then. Sweet dreams." He gives me a small smile and kisses me on he cheek, which helped me to go to sleep.

I heard some footsteps and a bell jingle. "What are you doing?" I heard Hanabusa firmly ask. I blinked my eyes and I saw star light colored hair. "Z-Zero?" I asked. He walks away. "I will take whatever that's in your hand." Hanabusa demands and I can see Zero handing something to Hanabusa. Except, he wasn't Zero. His hair was tied back with a sash and a bell. I sit up. "Ichiru? What are you doing he-" "You're so coddled. You have no idea what's going on on," Hanabusa says and look at Ichiru once more. "I'll make sure to report this to Lord Kaname." "Do as you wish." Ichiru shrugs and walks away. Hanabusa looks back at me and I feel my face burn up.

I put on my uniform and hesitated to get out of bed. There was a knock on the door. "Yuki. Can I come in?" Zero asked through the door. "Yes." I answer and he poked his head in. "Classes are over now. Do you think you can eat something?" He asks and Hanabusa suddenly appears out of nowhere. "President Kuran has asked for you. Come with me. Zero, you too." Hanabusa orders.

"So... You lost memories of the past, didn't you?" Hanabusa asks as we walk down the sea of fangirls. "Yeah. I did. Why do you ask?" I ask him back. "I took in the liberty to look it into myself." He answers. I jump back, with a look of horror and disgust. "What?! Aido, you really looked into my past?! I didn't ask you to do that! That was awfully-" I was cut off. "You're so wrong!" Hanabusa snaps. "I wouldn't look into your past if someone begged me to. What I was talking about was Lord Kaname's past. I assume you know by now Lord Kaname's parents are long since passed away. So I did some investigating surrounding their deaths. I looked and reached any sort of clue, it got deleted or burned. It was a deliberate cover up just like what happened with your memories. And now Lord Kaname has taken upon himself to treat a human girl, like you as his lover. Do you know why?" Hanabusa asks. I shake my head no. "Because your new status had forced upon us to protect you. It would seem to be that Lord Kaname knows. He knows something is going to happen to you." Hanabusa turns around and kept walking. I just stood there, stunned. "Hey. How long are you going to stand there?" Zero asks and walks by me. "R-Right."

"I'm going to take my leave now. I don't want to hear that either of you were rude to him." Hanabusa said and left us. I spot Kaname sitting under a big oak tree, with pillows and a basket of cookies. Kaname turns around and smiles. "Yuki. Finally we can spend time together," He said and gives me a hand. "Come here. There's nothing to hold us back now. Come." I didn't want to sit next to him though. It's awkward when Zero is nearby. 'Don't worry Yuki. Zero is being calm for my sake.' I thought and I gathered the courage to slowly walk to him. But, I stopped myself. "Why are you standing so far away? I guess you still don't understand do you?" His words was hypnotizing and I sat down, trying to be as far away from him as possible. "You know, you really didn't have to come outside during the day." I muttered. "I'm quite alright." Kaname answers. "I mustn't be swept away..." I mutters. "Ah. I see. You're taking things to seriously. Don't worry Yuki. I won't ask to many things for once." He gently smiles. "Now listen here! Kaname I don't..." I was interrupted. "What's wrong Yuki? You don't like the snacks that I brought?" He asks. I feel my cheeks burn up in frustration. 'He's changing the subject again!' I thought. I turn towards Kaname. "You promised me. You said that you'll tell me about my past!" I said, avoiding eye contact. "This isn't the best time. You look so scary right now that I don't want to tell you." Kaname said. "I knew you would do this again. Dodge the subject. Listen, if you won't tell me, then I'll make up my own story!" I snap. I look behind me to see a bunch of fangirls. "It seems you have nothing to do Zero. Please shoo away the day class students so they don't raise a fuss." He orders. Zero shoots the day class a look and they all ran away. "Thank you Zero. That's much better." Kaname puts his hand around me and pulls me closer. "I heard you weren't feeling well today Yuki. Are you all right?" He asks. 'No. I'm not alright because you keep pulling me closer to you.' I thought bitterly. I moved away from Kaname. "Uh yeah. I'm fine. I just... I had a lot on my mind lately. And I haven't been sleeping." I answer and Kaname leans in closer to me. "Was it me you were thinking about?" He asks. I turn my head around, dumbfounded. "I hope that you were. It'll make me very happy to know that you were on mind, Yuki," 'Pervert.' I thought. "I've decided to give the night class a few days off," That made my head to up. "That'll give you a small time to rest from your night patrol. Try to get some rest." He said. "You can't just stop-" Kaname put his icy cold fingers on my lips. "If I don't, I'm afraid I'll lose sleep worrying about you." He interrupts again. 'It seems to me, that Lord Kaname knows. Something is going to happen to you.' I hear Hanabusa's warning echo in my head. Kaname picked up a tea cup and handed me a cookie, shaped like a heart. "I waited a long time for this. I'm glad this day has come." He sipped the tea. 'It's like, somehow we're playing the happy couple.' I stared at the cookie. "The sun is setting now. I hate to say goodbye, but I need to send you on your way. After all, you really do need to get some rest." Kaname's hand brushed past my cheek. 'It's like he's trying to enjoy every minute. Until the curtain falls.' "What's wrong?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. Why are you doing this? I don't know why you're insisting behaving this way. I don't get it." I answer. Kaname puts his head against the tree and sighed. "I wish you would understand." Kaname said, mysteriously.

Zero and I were walking to the headmaster's. "Are you alright?" Zero asks. "No. Not really. It's because Kaname keeps avoiding the subject. Sorry you had to come along as well." I apologize. "It's fine. Just remember what I told you before. I'll never let you become a vampire. Never." Zero sighs. His look can cut through a thousand people. Just looking at his face, hurts me. "Come on in!" The headmaster smiles cheerfully. "We have a very special menu for you tonight!" I look past the headmaster and I see Ichiru leaning against the wall. "Ichiru?" Zero asks. "I invited him." "Come one, Zero! What's the matter? I mean, you two are twins, right?" I push Zero in the door.

I carry the tray of juice to the twins. They were both staring at each other. "Wow! You two are... Identical! It's amazing how... Similar you guys are! When I woke up from the infirmary room, I was still a bit fuzzy! So I mistook Ichiru as Zero!" I stammer nervously, trying to strike a conversation. But instead, Zero stood up and slammed his hands on the table, making the juice shake a bit. "Why were you there?! What were you planning to do to Yuki?!" He screams angrily at Ichiru. "It's alright Zero! Nothing happened." I tried to comfort him. The headmaster came in. "Ta Da! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He smiles. "I'm leaving." Ichiru got up to leave. "But dinner is finally-" "It's useless. It's too lester to choose a different path now." Ichiru mutters and leaves. "Huh?! But what about the special meal I made?" The headmaster asks. I grab the tray from him. "There's nothing to worry about! We'll eat it! I promise! Will we Zero? We'll eat it before it gets too cold!" I smile. Zero had a funny look on his face when he saw the soup. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. "Nothing." He quickly answers. We all sit down to and eat the vegetable soup. However, Zero was eating quite slowly. 'Maybe he doesn't like it?" I thought.

"Sorry." I apologize when we left. "It's fine." Zero lightly smiles. "It's because what I said tonight made Ichiru leave. Wasn't it?" I asked. "No. It wasn't your fault." Zero ruffles my hair a bit. "Yeah but... It isn't about that. Listen. You and Ichiru too, both had bad experience in your life. I mean horrible! So the last thing I want is the two of you from hurting each other! The headmaster said the same thing." I mutter and I see the strange hallucination of the same woman closing me in. I hold my head together tightly. "Are you alright? Is your head hurting again?" Zero asks and puts his hand on my shoulder. "No. But I keep having these strange hallucination. I think it's from the lack of sleep though." I answer. "Then, why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day." He said. "All right. Good night Zero." I kiss him goodnight and head back to my room.

Chapter 7

I was heading towards the class with the night class students protecting me. "So you couldn't sleep again?" Yori asks. "Yeah. But I'm alright! Really." I smile cheerfully at her.

All the fangirls swarmed me at class. "So tell me, Yuki! How are things between you and Kaname?" One of the students asked. "I... I don't know what you are taking about." I mutter. "Oh no! Don't cry! I understand how upsetting Kaname chose Yuki but we should be happy for them!" One girl cried and hugged another crying day class student. "Troublesome." I heard Yori say. I see the same hallucination again, but instead I see a boy closing in one me instead. "Once every ten years." The boy said, who sounded like Kaname. My eyes widened in shock. "Is something wrong?" The day class students asked. "Yuki?" Yori called out for me.

I met up with Kaname at the water fountain again after class. "It's no fun meeting up on school grounds. Should we go somewhere tomorrow?" He asks. "Kaname. Listen, I..." "What's wrong?" Kaname asks. I turn around. "Kaname. You still haven't answered my question!" I shout. "About what?" He asks, pretending to be dumb. "I want to know. If somehow you're connected to my past! Hanabusa told me something. He said the only reason you made me your lover, it's because it was the best way to protect me. But what are you trying to protect me from? Is something going to happen to me? And does that mean, when you said those words to me... When you said I love you... Were they all lies?" I ask and run up to him. I grabbed his vest tightly. "Come on Kaname! Please answer my question!" I said and I got hallucinations of a blood stained room. 'I'm scared. So much blood!' A child's voice ringed in my ears. I held my head tightly, to shut the kid up. "Yuki." I hear Kaname saying. 'I saw a rose that blooms once every ten years." Kaname's younger voice also joined in my head. Then I saw when Kaname gave the rose to me, incased inside a resin. 'No!' The child's voice came back. 'There's only one truth.' Another voice joined in. Soon, my head was full of voices that taunt me of my past. Soon, I couldn't even hear myself speaking or Kaname speaking. Finally, the voices seemed to die down because I can hear myself speak. "What's happening?! I don't understand what's happening! Who are you to me? How are we connected? And why do you go such length to hide it?! Tell me Kaname! Tell me what happened Kaname! I just want to know what the truth is." I feel my tears about to run down my cheeks. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I start to fade out and fall into his arms. "Yuki? Yuki!" I hear him. "Kana...me... Tell me. Why can't you just tell me? Tell me so I won't have to run away from this madness any longer." I whisper and go to sleep. "It's alright Yuki. I will protect you." Kaname's voice slowly turns to Zero's. 'Zero... Help me...' I thought weakly. 'Zero. Zero...'

I wake up in shock. I curl up into a ball, silently crying. I look at my hands and I see it covered in blood. The whole room is covered in blood. I look at the rose in the resin and it starts to get stained with blood. "No!" I scream and desperately try to wipe the resin but it was no use. I curl up into a ball again and drop the rose. "Yuki. Are you awake?" I heard an unfamiliar voice. Out of pure fright, I get out from my bed and strangled the person. Then, I realized I was choking Zero. "Z...Zero?" I asked and I released my trembling hands from his neck. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Why weren't you fighting back?" "I told you, you can do whatever you want to do with me." Zero responds. "Because you think... I'm your victim? No. You're wrong. I'm the one who put you through hell!" I shout. "I became friends with you because I thought if I had someone to take care of, I can say good bye to the me with no past." I shivered and hugged myself. "It sounds like you really need me. Are you okay Yuki?" He asks and slowly gets up. "...No. I'm hallucinating blood everywhere. It's driving me crazy. I'm sorry Zero." I mutter and started to cry. Zero hugs me tightly and strokes my head. "I need something... To distract me. From this hallucinations. Even if it's for a moment. I don't want to see the blood stained room anymore." I hug Zero as tight as I can and I flick my tongue on his neck. "Please... Make love to me... Zero." I beg. "Yuki. It's okay. I'll do what you ask me, if it makes you happy." He obeys and licks the nape of my neck which sends electricity throughout my entire body. Zero gently lays me down on the hardwood floor, which cools my hot and sweaty body. He unbuttons my dress and slips it off, leaving me with nothing but my pajama pants. Zero's tongue slid down to my breasts and he gently suckled on them and I arched my back in response. I took off Zero's jacket, which was easy to do since he doesn't button all the way, and took off half the uniform. We both underdress each other, until our naked bodies touched the chilly floor. Zero turned me around and slowly inserted himself inside me. "Mm!" I gasped and clawed on the floor. It felt weird not facing Zero while he's inside of me, but this type of pleasure made me want more. "Does it feel good... Yuki?" He teases as he thrusts inside of me. I blushed massively. "Y...yes. Zero. Yes, it's good." I whisper. Then, he hit the right spot and I climaxed. "Ahh!" I squirmed as my juices flowed down my leg. "Do you feel better Yuki?" He asks quietly. "Yes... I feel better... And a little tired." I panted. "Then go to sleep, Yuki. I'll stay here if you want." Zero offers. "Can you... Sleep with me then?" I ask, timidly. "Of course. Let's get dressed first."

Zero climbs into bed with me and strokes my head with his big and warm hands. "I'm sorry for making you do all this." I yawn. "It's fine Yuki. Honestly, what kind of lover would I be if I didn't do this stuff for you?" He smiles. I blushed at that word, lover and yawned again. "Good night Yuki." Zero says. "Good night Zero." I feel my consciousness fade out, seeing Zero falling asleep. His hand that was caressing my hair was now, moved down to my neck and pulled me in closer to Zero. "I love you." I whisper to him and close my eyes.

I had a dream that Zero carried me outside. It was snowing. I grabbed a snowflake and held it close to my chest. "The world is dyed with blood. I can't see anything else." I mutter. "Yuki... Please stop. It's time you wake up before you go mad." Zero said and closed in on me. Zero pierced his fangs into my neck and I go limp. I close my eyes and everything turns to light.

I wake up and I was outside. It was also snowing. It was just like the dream I had. Then I realized someone was piercing my neck. I look up to see Kaname drinking my blood. "Kaname! What are you-" Kaname put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak. 'No. I'm going to turn into a vampire! Something I promised Zero not to become! Please! Stop Kaname!' I thought helplessly as my warm blood ran down my neck. Everything does turn into light. I couldn't see anything else besides the light shining in my face. It felt warm, yet cold. It was like I was swimming in blood. 'Is this what it's like? To be bitten by a pureblood?' I thought. I feel a teardrop run down my cheek, only to be brushed off by icy cold hands. Something warm was pressed against my lips. I wake up and I saw Kaname kissing me. I struggled to break free. Blood trickled down my lips. This blood tasted tasted sort of fruity. Like a fresh picked mango on a hot summer day, yet it tasted like chocolate melting in my mouth. I was not used to the flavor. I was used to Zero's bitter sweet blood. 'Is this what my blood taste like?' I thought, and I looked at Kaname's palm. It had two vampire bites on it. 'Wait! This is Kaname's blood! And he's kissing me! He's... Kaname is doing the Vampire's Kiss!' I started to panic and Kaname's lips left mine. His kiss wasn't soft at all. It was very rough. I was not used to it. "Have you woken Yuki? Do you remember who I am?" Kaname asks. I gasped and touched his cheeks, to see if it's real. "You're... My..." I heard a gun click. "I know that smell. It's Yuki's blood. However-" I heard a snarl from the roof. I see Zero pointing the Bloody Rose to Kaname. "Now I sense two vampires! Kaname! You've turned Yuki-" "No! Stop it Zero! This man... Kaname... Is my older brother!" I scream to protect Kaname. "What?!" Zero was shocked. "I'm sorry... Zero..." I faint.

Chapter 8

'My body is burning up... My throat is so parched. So dry... Is this what it feels like to lust for blood? Is this my painful punishment for the sins I had made?' I thought. I wake up and Kaname is in front of me. "Yuki. You don't have to hold back." He strokes my head. I can see his veins in his neck. I slowly go up. "Kaname... Kaname... I-" "It's alright. I know what you want to do." He said. I gripped his shirt. I didn't want to drink his blood. I wanted to drink the blood of who I love most. But my bloodlust was slowly driving me into insanity. I was asleep for so long, I needed blood NOW. I pushed Kaname into the bed. I was so thirsty, I didn't even hesitate. My fangs pierced into his neck. "Yuki. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought you back. Back to this hateful spell of blood." Kaname apologizes and strokes my head. I started to drink Kaname's sweet blood and I grasped onto his shirt harder. "Yes. Like that," Kaname said. "Yuki. Don't cry." My tears were flowing down as I kept drinking his blood. 'Why am I feeling like this? I feel like I'm betraying all my feelings for Zero. It's not my fault. That I'm a vampire. But I feel so sad.' I thought. 'At this rate, I'm going to suck Kaname dry. I need to stop...' For a second I saw something scary. Blue and red eyes stared into mine. Blood stained room. A monster inside the eyes. I stopped drinking his blood. "Did you see it?" He asked and my teardrop fell on his face. "Yes. It was a frightening creature. But I'm not a human either, am I?" I hugged myself and shuddered. "I remember now. That night. Mother cast a spell on me, to seal me. Father said he would protect me from the bad people. And then, he left," I cried and Kaname hugged me. "They were both strong people. But now they're gone! But why? Why did they do it? What exactly were they trying to protect me from?" I heard a crack from the window. "Relax Yuki. Calm down." Kaname tried to comfort me. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and then, the window broke, shattering into a million pieces. "Did I do that?" I gasped and held my head, as if I could control my pureblood powers by doing that. "Yuki. Don't deny your existence. And most of all, don't question their love for you. For ten years, I watched over you, in place of those two. The Yuki who forgotten everything." He said. I pushed him away. "Kaname. I remember. We wanted to get married when we were young. But we're siblings," I said. "But father and mother were siblings as well." Kaname licked my bloody lips. "What's wrong with that? Is that something... Something that beasts would do? We're not human Yuki. Or will you leave me alone again?" He asks and strokes my head. That hurt me more than a thousand bullets to the chest. "But... When you drank my blood, didn't you see-" I was interrupted by Kaname. "Yes. Of course I saw. Zero is in love with you and you are in love with him. I finally understand why you tried to avoid me as much as possible." He hugs me as tight as possible. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. And I don't want to leave you alone. I guess I'll need some time, figuring out who I truly love." I whisper, and a single teardrop fell down my cheek. Suddenly I smelled something pleasant. It smelled like blood. But whose? Kaname got up to leave. "Stay here Yuki. I'll be back soon. But remember this, Zero is the one who kills vampires. Are you really going to live someone who has a desire to kill you?" Kaname asks and left. I got up from my bed and ran up to the broken window. "Whose blood was it? I sense something unpleasant and the smell of blood. Though it's not Zero." I said to myself. Just mentioning his name brings tears to my eyes. Zero. The hunter who has a desire to kill me? "I'm glad it wasn't Zero's blood. But I have no right to worry about him. The man I love, now hates me for who I am." I cried. 'I am a pureblood vampire...' I thought, still trying to grasp the thought. I grabbed a glass shard and slid across my hand. It instantly healed, and I felt no pain. 'Yes. You're the very thing Zero despise. You're a monster.' The voice inside my head taunts me. "I love Zero. I said that multiple times. Even though he may hate me, I should go see him." I said. 'And what will you say to him?' The voice taunts me again. "Shut up. You taunted me of my past and now you're taunting me because I'm a pureblood! Can't you see I suffered enough?!" I snap. "I WANT to see Zero." I jumped from the window and landed softly and delicately. "Hold on Yuki Cross!" Hanabusa orders. "I mean Lady Yuki Kuran. Lord Kaname have given us orders to stay here and protect you no matter what happens!" Hanabusa tries to stop me. "Please step aside, Hanabusa and Akatsuki." I order. Akatsuki step in front of me. "We can't do that." He sighs. "Please, just go back to your room Yuki." Hanabusa said. "Out of my way." I said, annoyed. I heard frustrated sighs from Hanabusa. "You two! If you want to avoid being punished by Kaname, I suggest you two come along with me." I snort. They both groaned.

I was in front of Zero's room. I was a little nervous to see him though. 'Alright. I made up my mind to come here. But...' My thoughts were interrupted by Zero. "Go away." I hear him. I can see past the door. I saw Zero, refusing to make eye contact. Bloody Rose was next to his bed, as if he was planning to shoot me. "Disgusting things like turning humans into vampires. But of course you, transformed from a vampire to a human." He growls at me. I dared myself to slowly opened the door. "Zero... I understand you hate me for who I am," I said and started to walk towards him, slowly. "You can hate me until the day you die, or you can shoot me right now. I will still always love you." I said. "But why? Even though I hate your kind, why would you still love me back?" Zero asks. "Because that doesn't change the fact you're the same Zero I fell in love with. Kaname told me... That if I chose to still love you, you would sooner or later kill me. Would you really do that? Would you really kill the one who you said I love you to me multiple times?" I asked. "Yuki. Is the Yuki I know, still there?" He asks, looking a little distant. "Yes. I may not be human, but I will always stay who I am. The Yuki you love." I answered. I sit down next to him. "Answer my question Zero. Will you love me or will you kill me?" I asked and I put the Bloody Rose in his hands. Zero hesitates and looks at the gun for a minute. Zero sets the Bloody Rose far away from him. "I can't shoot you. No matter how much I hate pure bloods, I can't make myself kill you." Zero said and kissed me. I was relieved at his words and the dam finally broke. My tears flowed down as Zero kissed me harder. 'Zero... Zero, I'm glad you still love me.' I thought. Our tongues intertwined and I swallowed Zero's sweet saliva. He finally parts his lips from mine. "I'm sorry." He said finally. "Why?" I ask. "I said really hurtful things to you. And I'm afraid, I'll say some more hurtful things to you. I just need some time alone." "But Zero-" I was interrupted with a kiss. "Please Yuki?" He asks. "O...Okay." I managed to say. Even though Zero was trying to protect me, it still hurts. "I'm sorry Yuki..." I heard Zero apologize before I left the door.

I tried not to cry in front of Hanabusa and Akatsuki, so I started to run. "I had Ruka fetch your shoes. Hey! Ah... Wait!" I didn't even bother turning around for my shoes. I just had to go somewhere. Far away from the boy's dorms. "Wait up Yuki Cross! I mean Lady Yuki! Don't run around barefoot!" Hanabusa called out for me. I stopped abruptly from a sharp object that jabbed my heel. "Ack! Don't tell me you hurt yourself!" Hanabusa got scared. "I thought I might've cut the soles of my feet." I respond. Hanabusa had a funny look on his face, which made me cheer up a bit. "Never mind that! Just get these on, will you? I mean would you please put on your shoes Lady Yuki?" Hanabusa placed my shoes on the ground. I stared at him for a while. "I didn't think there would ever be a day when you call me lady, Hanabusa. It's kind of creepy! Just call me Yuki Cross or Hey You, like you usually do! Either is fine!" I said with a slightly horrified look on my face. "Ah well... Please forgive me... Of my former rudeness," Hanabusa apologized, embarrassingly. "Just get these on. I mean, please wear them," He sighed as he helped me with my shoes. "Lord Kaname will be worried if you don't return to your room soon." Just the name, made my heart hurt. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. A single teardrop fell and onto Hanabusa's head. I turned my head when he looked at me. "I never heard of a pure blood crying in public before." Hanabusa said. "If I'm only allowed to cry in the confine of my heart, well to me... That seems like a punishment of some kind," I cried. "All this pain. The lust for blood, my difference, even what I should do or not do... This all must be my punishment for the sins I've committed. I don't want to go back. Can we stay out here for a little while?" I asked. "Alright. But if you run away again, my head will be on the line." Hanabusa said.

"It's been a long night." Hanabusa muttered as he leaned against the tree. The sun started to come out. It burned in my eyes. 'The first time I looked at sunlight with my vampire eyes, it wasn't gentle anymore.' I thought bitterly. "I can't believe it's morning already. Let's get back before Lord Kaname returns." Hanabusa suggested. I nodded. I smelled something extremely sweet. Fruity, like mango but sweet, like chocolate. It was definitely Kaname's. "I thought I smelled Kaname's blood." I said. "You'll be sensitive to many new things now. But Lord Kaname will be worried if you aren't there." Hanabusa said. "But I... I sense a horrible presence. It's seems like others are stirring too. As if by commanded at that presence," I gasped. "Come on. We need to head back!" I turned around and started to run. My shoes were slowing me down so I took them off. "Hey! I know I said to hurry, but come on! Wear your shoes!" Hanabusa yelled. 'This ominous feeling I have... I felt it before.' I thought.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hanabusa asked as I slipped on my day class uniform. "I feel it. Something's about to happen." I respond and I reach to my Artemis Rod. "Look you-" Hanabusa immediately turned away when I strapped the Artemis on my leg. "If you get hurt, Lord Kaname will hold me responsible." He complains. "I may became a vampire, but I'm still a guardian."I said. I looked at the Rose incased the resin. I bit my lip back, feeling hurt and confused. I ran past Hanabusa. "Ack!" He started to chase after me.

I saw Yori about to get attacked by a crazed vampire. Hanabusa froze the vampire before he could hurt her. "Yori!" I called out. "Yori, are you alright?" "Yuki... What have you-" I ran in front of Yori to protect her. "Stand back!" I warned. "Anyone who wants to hurt Yori, will have to go through me first!" I reached for the Artemis Rod and electricity pulsed throughout my body. I immediately dropped it, trying to ignore the pain in my hand. "Why did..." The vampires came running towards us. But Hanabusa ran in front of me and froze them. "Jeez. You're no match for me." Hanabusa sighs. "Yuki, what's going on?!" Yori asks. "I'm sorry Yori. The man who just turned to dust, I'm the same being. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." I apologized. Yori's lip trembled. "No!" She cried and hugged me. "Don't apologize and give me that sad face. I'll feel lonelier if you do! I've been waiting for you to come back safely! I would've been more scared if my best friend never returned!" She sobbed. "Yuki." I heard Kaname's voice and I turned around. "Yuki, what are you doing out here?" He asked. "Something is about to happen at the academy, isn't it? That's why I-" Kaname put his hand on my shoulder. "You mustn't be so careless. Your condition is still unstable. Take Yuki to a quiet place where she could rest." Kaname orders and Hanabusa nods. "Kaname! Listen to me! There are people here that I want to protect as well!" I said. "But you can't even handle Artemis." I was taken aback by the unusual harsh tone. "Alright. Let's get going Yuki." Hanabusa said. Yori picks up the Artemis Rod. "Yuki. No matter what, we will always be best friends." Yori equipped the Artemis Rod for me. "Oh Yori... I will explain everything later. When this whole thing is over," I was on the brink of tears. I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for not telling you..."

Yori was taken back to where all the day class students were and Hanabusa took me to Shizuoka's room. "You'll be able to rest here. It's quiet." Hanabusa said. "This room..." I began. "I personally guarantee it's safe." Hanabusa promises. I heard a bell jingle and I stopped in my tracks. 'A bell?' I thought. "Is something wrong?" Hanabusa asked. I shake my head no. "Now rest. I mean please rest." He said. "There's no way I can rest now. I must help Yori. And everybody else at the academy." I protest. Hanabusa puts his hand I front of my eyes. "I understand. But please rest." I heard his voice fade out and my body goes limp, only to be caught by a pair of strong hands.

I woke up to a bell ringing. "Shizuoka?" I asked and I saw Shizuoka sitting on the other side of the room. "You didn't know, but your existence had quite an effect on everything. I began to forget about revenge. I even went so far to consider running away with you to the very ends of the earth. This idea is pointless. Even if vampires and human COULD coexist, their futures would be the same: Hell." Shizuoka said. I widened my eyes at that. "I won't share my feelings with you. Instead when my life is finally over, the gift I will give you, is my own flesh and blood. It's a fitting way. For two vampires to share their love." She says. Her lip begins to move but I couldn't hear her over the bell ringing. I woke up in an instant. 'Shall I remain with you?' That was the last of her words. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kaname said. I sit up straight. "Kaname? I just..." "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well it felt like Shizuoka was just there." I glanced at the window, where she was. "Ah. Well this was Shizuoka's room. You may have sensed something." A teardrop fell down my cheek. For some reason, I couldn't stop crying. 'That woman's emotion, so full of hate, came rushing. Unable to escape her fate as a pureblood. She faded away. Feeling sad and alone.' I thought. "What is it Yuki? You all right?" He asks and I nod my head. "Listen. There's someplace I must go soon. I want you to come with me." He offers. "But I can't leave the academy. Can you do that Kaname?" I asked. "Your Artemis should've made it clear to you. You can no longer live as a human, Yuki. Not like before." Kaname said, with cold eyes. "I don't care!" I spat. 'I will still protect what is precious to me.' I thought. "Listen to me Yuki. I let us part is once. I suffered that for ten long years. Would you put me through that again?" He asked. I widened my eyes. 'I still didn't tell him about my decision. But what he just said, made my heart break,' Cold tears ran down my cheeks, for the third time today. 'It hurts. Just being a vampire, hurts. Physically and emotionally. This blood lust, this heartbreak. I wish I would've endured the hallucinations. Because, if I did, I wouldn't have to worry Kaname. And then Kaname wouldn't have to turn me into a vampire again.' My heart aches so much. Then, I heard Shizuoka's voice ringing in my head. 'Shall I remain with you?' "When the time is right, I will come for you. Until hen, get some rest. I will be expecting an answer on who you choose to be with." Kaname started to exit out the door. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't mean to hurt you, Kaname! I promise!" I cried. "It's all right, I know that." He walked out of my sight and Hanabusa closed the door. "You don't know when to stop. You shouldn't defy Lord Kaname like that." Hanabusa scolds. "I know. I really didn't mean to. I'm just so worried about everyone." I muttered. "Like Zero?" He asks. Just hearing Zero's name, made me cry even more. "Well... Z-Zero is already-" I lifted my head from a horrible chill up my spine. 'That distant ominous feeling, had suddenly become present... Those sinister eyes.' I clutched my hand to my heart. I saw the scary pair of red and blue eyes, staring into my soul. The same eyes I saw, when I drank Kaname's blood. I got up. "I need to go!" I bumped in Hanabusa's arms. "Have you already forgotten what Lord Kaname told you?!" He frantically asked. "Well I won't just sit in this room and let the entire school be put in danger because of me! I'm still a guardian at this academy!" I snapped. "You're wrong! You are the pure blood princess!" Hanabusa pushed me back. "I know. But I lived as a human for so long. Everyone here has helped me. And I protected them. If I turned my back on them now, I won't have any idea how to properly live my life in the future!" I sobbed, thinking of the memories of everyone I love. Yori, the headmaster, and especially Zero. "Perhaps. But you can't even hold Artemis." Hanabusa turned his head from me, as if he was sick of seeing me cry. I remembered how painfully the Artemis Rod rejected me. I can still feel the electricity burning in my hand. "I have a gun." I replied, remembering when the Zero gave me the small gun to shoot him whenever he turns into a Level E. "Ah! Well you must be hungry." Hanabusa turns his back on me, looking a little flustered. "I'm not hungry." I protest. "Yes you are! You're hungry. I have to get you food because you're sooooo hungry!" Hanabusa argued back, sarcastically. "Aido. You're acting-" "Enough! Do not leave this room! I may not be locking the door, but do NOT leave this room!" He barks and leaves me alone. I smiled a little bit from Hanabusa's silliness.

I slowly left the room and bolted to my room. I opened the cabinet I left the small gun in. I stared at it for a moment, and hugged it close to my chest.

Chapter 9

'If any moment, I lose the human part of me... Use this..." I heard Zero saying as in out he'd the small gun he had handed me. "Zero..." I muttered his name. Fresh droplets of tears fell from my eyes.

I smelled something bitter and sweet. 'I know the smell of his blood. That's... Zero!' I was about to go out of the room until I heard the cold voice behind me. "You're becoming a problem," I turned around to see Kaname. "I'm guessing you want to see Zero, correct?" "Kaname... I just..." I couldn't finish my sentence. His cold eyes pierced through me. "Zero is in the process of resurrecting himself. I did it. To protect you, Yuki." Kaname said. "What are you talking about?" My voice was clearly trembling.

Kaname told me everything. "Rido Kuran?" I asked. "In order to protect you from that man, I'm afraid I had to use Zero. There's more. I also killed Shizuoka Hio." Kaname says. I gasped. "W-why? Why do all this to protect ME?" I asked. "I told you. It's because Rido desire your blood to grow stronger. I needed to plan all this out to resurrect him and kill him." Kaname answers. I started crying for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "So you did all this. You killed Shizuoka, you drove Zero mad, you turned me back into a blood sucking beast, just to PROTECT ME?!" My voice was trembling and rising. "Please forgive me, Yuki. In trying to protect you, all I've done is hurt you the most. Sorry." Kaname kneeled down to me.

I was running around the school with the gun in my hand. I tried to track Zero with the scent of his blood, but strangely it grew faint. 'The time has come. I must do what I must do. And you Yuki, must do what you must do.' I heard Kaname say that before I left the room. I kept running toward the faint smell of Zero's blood. 'What I must do...' I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around. I saw two people that smelled like blood. I knew they were vampires. For a second I thought of using the gun, but I remembered the promise to Zero. So instead, I put the gun away and tried to lift the ground with my pureblood powers. "Yaaa!"" They both screamed, only to be quickly interrupted by a blast. I opened my eyes to see Hanabusa, Ruka, Akatsuki, and Seiren. "Hey! What are you doing? Why didn't you trying using your Artemis Rod on them?" Hanabusa asks. 'Are you seriously that ignorant?' I asked to myself. "I can't use that right now." I muttered. "Huh?" Ruka asks. "Well, it's best to stay hidden. After all, you've only just awaken. Trying to fight right now is reckless and rash." Akatsuki suggested. "That may be true but I still want to fight!" I snapped. "Fine. Then let me put this in an other way. Princess Yuki, I implore you, please! Stop behaving such pestilence. It is not helping." Ruka grumps. "Ruka. I didn't mean too." I apologized. "Our master has given us orders. We are to protect you from Rido Kuran at all costs." Seiren said. "Just let me go. Please?" I asked. "You are the focus of Rido Kuran's objective. Please do as we ask and leave here at once." Seiren said again. "I understand. But that's exactly why I-" "Will you please stop this? Look at the state you're in right now! You aren't even-" Ruka snaps from annoyance until Hanabusa buts in. "This is going to be a long difficult battle. You do know what you're getting into, right?" He asks. I nod my head. I heard a shot ringing out from the forest. "It's from the main gate!" Hanabusa informs.

I see Mr. Yagari getting swarmed by vampires. Hanabusa managed to freeze the two coming after him. "Mr. Yagari!" I called out his name and stood in front of him. A blazing flame blocked the vampire's path. "Well well, when your teacher's being beaten up, at least you could get here sooner." He grumps. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" I asked frantically. "Just who are they?" Hanabusa asks. "They're ours. It's one of the Hunter's Association's dirty secrets: they breed their own level E's." He explains. "They're here." I heard a familiar voice and three vampires being cut in two, instantaneously. "Headmaster!" I said. "Sorry, I'm a little late. So tell me, are they back yet Yuki? The memories you have of Juri, your mother." Headmaster asks. I nod my head. "Very well. Everyone, protect Yuki! Or rather, Cross Academy," He orders and jumps onto the front gates. "This is as far as I will allow you to go!" The headmaster shouts at the vampires. He struck his sword on the gate and it started to crumble down. "Leave these ones to me." Headmaster said. "No! That's crazy! He can't take out on that many of them alone!" Hanabusa said. "Headmaster!" I called out his name. "It's not headmaster, it's father." He gave me a small smile. "You're right... Father," I whispered. He gave me one last smile before jumping down to kill all the vampires. "Father! No!" I tried to stop him, only to be pulled back. All I could do was hear father's screaming and vampires being killed. "Your father sure is one crazy old man." Mr. Yagari muttered. "Everything he's done, is to protect this academy. Let's go. Let's find Rido Kuran." I order. "Are you sure?" Hanabusa asked. "This is not a matter of what I want. This is about what I have to do. In order to protect this academy." I said. "You may not be blood related by you are his daughter. You're just as stubborn and reckless as he is," Mr. Yagari chuckles. "Don't worry. I won't let the old man fight alone."

We managed to meet up with Senri and Rima, who were just chilling on the steps. "You guys are way late." Senri complains. "Have you found Rido?" Atkatsuki asked. "We didn't even need to look. He has really bad taste." Senri answers. "He is just way too obvious." Rima huffs.

We ran around the building, running past tired and groaning vampires. As we opened the door of the top of the building, heavy wind came rushing towards us. "That smell is..." I continued to run. I stopped as I saw mountains of bodies, stacked onto each other. On top of the mountain was Rido, with blood trickling down his lips. "I've been waiting for you, Juri," He smiles sadistically. "I'm so glad you came, Juri. Are you ready to become one with me?" I glared at him with disgust. "You'll have to come through us, first!" Hanabusa screamed and blocked my path. "And we'll reduce you to ash!" Rima says. "Such fools." Rido snickers. He lifted his hand and black clouds surrounded the gang. They were all confused. "You are all vampires. You cannot lay a hand on a pureblood," He snickers some more. "This is a special night and I don't want to ruin it by behaving like a selfish cad, so why don't you guys have a bit of fun now?" Like magic, the vampires rose and walked robotically to Ruka, Hanabusa, Senri, Rima, Seiren, and Atkatsuki. They all started to drink their blood. 'They're going to be sucked fruit I don't do something!' I panicked. "That's enough! Rido, stop!" I started to run towards him. But he suddenly disappeared and I was held by strong arms from behind. "Let go of me!" I ordered and struggled to break free. "You know, you smell exactly like Juri did." He whispered into my ear. "No!" Hanabusa tried to break free. Rido's sharp tongue licked my neck and I was helpless to do anything. I had no choice to pull out Artemis Rod. The electricity stung me, but I tried to ignore the pain. I can hear Rido opening his mouth to bite me. I grasped onto the Artemis Rod, despite the burning pain on my hand. Light enveloped my body and Artemis started to grow, becoming longer and sharper. When the electricity and pain numbed away, I saw the Artemis Rod, changed into a scythe. "You see, I am a guardian! And no matter what, I WILL protect this academy! And not just the day class students! I am here to protect the night class students as well!" I promised and lifted the scythe high in the air. "That's the Juri I know. No wait, that's Juri's daughter!" Rido held his bleeding arm. I pointed Artemis Rod to the vampires who were sucking the night class student's blood. "And as for the rest of you, step away from those students right now!" I ordered. Al the vampires slowly backed away, with fear plastered on their faces. "Hey. You seemed to have more pluck than Juri did. Juri... Was a lot more docile than you are. Indeed, the very first taste I had of her blood..." Rido trailed off. Blood whips sprouted from the ground and tangled me. I couldn't move my legs or my arms. Rido trapped me with his blood whip and I couldn't move to kill him with my Artemis rod. "Humph. You're not exactly Juri, but... I could have some fun." Rido smirked seductively. He took off my skirt by his blood whip. "Enough Rido!" Hanabusa screamed and tried to run towards him, but he was blown back. "Hanabusa!" I screamed and I struggled to break free. Rido took off my underwear, despite that I kept squirming. He then took off the rest of my uniform, making me vulnerable. Rido's seemed to enjoy every second of it. "No! Stop it!" I screamed. I gripped the Artemis rod tightly and I tried to move my arms. It was no use. Rido's power was stronger than mine. 'Maybe... I can lift up some rocks and distract him.' I thought. I concentrated real hard on the stony floor and I tried to lift it. It was no use. I was too weak. My legs were spread apart and his blood whip slowly inserted in me. "No! Stop it!" I screamed and squirmed. Rido smiled at me. "Go on... Call out the man you love. That's exactly what Juri did when I did this to her." "You're a pervert! Let go of me!" I kept fighting. Blood flowed down from my nether regions to my legs. "Oh my god! He's doing the Eternal Vampire Promise! Rido! Stop it!" Ruka screamed. She was also pushed back. "Go on. Call out your lover." Rido insisted. 'My... Lover...' I thought. "Z...er...o..." I said unconsciously. There was a loud bang and I saw Rido's shoulder bleeding. I looked up and I saw Zero. "Get your... Filthy hands... Off of her!" He snarled. It seemed like he was running. Rido's blood whip finally released me and I fell to the ground. "Yuki..." Zero said and he fell to his knees. "Argh!" His left side started to swell. "Zero!" I screamed and I gripped the Artemis rod. "Yuki... Cut me with the Artemis rod." Zero gasped. "Are you crazy?!" Hanabusa screamed. "It's the only way to control my powers! Don't worry. That's not a weapon that can kill me." Zero smiled painfully. I slowly got up and charged towards him. "I'm sorry!" I screamed and cut into Zero's shoulder. The swelling seemed to go down. After that, I can feel Rido's blood pulsating through my veins and I collapsed from weakness. "Yuki!" Zero said and he caught my body. I felt my consciousness starting to fade out. "Rido! You bastard!" I heard Zero's voice and everything blacked out.

Chapter 10

I woke up and I realized I was being carried by Hanabusa. I had all my clothes back on. "Hanabusa! What's going on? Where's Zero?" I asked frantically. "Relax. You just gain your consciousness. We're going to take you back to your room. Zero left you after you fainted to get Rido." Ruka explained. There was a chill up my spine and I felt Rido's presence was gone. I jumped out of Hanabusa's arm and I ran into the forest. "Hey Yu- I mean Lady Yuki! You don't have all your strength yet! Come back!" I heard Hanabusa's voice fade away as I kept running to the scent of Zero's blood. I saw Kaname and Zero staring at each other down as they stand in shards of glass. Zero's gun was aimed at Kaname's heart. "No! Zero!" I said and I ran towards him to lower the gun. Kaname left the forest without saying anything. "Yuki... You're safe." Zero said and hugged me. "I'm sorry Zero. I promised you that I won't let anyone else 'touch' me except you but..." I started to cry. "It's fine, Yuki. Rido is gone and you're safe." He said and kissed me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should've fought harder but... I'm totally useless!" I sobbed. "Stop it Yuki. It's okay. Don't cry," Zero said and wiped my eyes. "I don't care that you belong with Rido because he did the Eternal Vampire Promise. I still love you so don't beat yourself up," He gave me a kiss and I tasted my own salty tears and Zero's saliva. His sweet sweet saliva. "Come on. We need to get rid of Rido's blood inside your body." Zero gently pulled me to the sun dorm. "Where are we going?" I asked. We ended up being in Zero's room. He took off his blood stained shirt, leaving him half naked. "Oh Zero. You're wounds." I said and looked at the shoulder that I cut him with. I leaned in and kissed his wounds, sucking his blood to quench my thirst. "Good girl." Zero smiles and puts his hand on my head. I seemed to get better with my pureblood powers because Zero's cut was slowly patching up by itself. Soon, his wounds were all gone. When I lifted my head, Zero took off my jacket only. His hand pulled me closer to his neck. "Drink my blood." He said forcefully. "Zero... I can't..." I muttered. "Drink it. Please Yuki. It's the only way to reverse the Eternal Vampire Promise." He insist. I feel my body getting hot and my throat became parched. 'My thirst... My thirst for Zero's blood is killing me. Is this what Zero felt like when he refused my blood?' I thought. I pushed him onto the bed and I laid on top of him. "I'm sorry," I whispered and I started to kiss his neck. "Mm..." I bared my fangs and it pierced through Zero's neck. 'His blood. It's so bitter. Yet sweet. I remember tasting his blood and it tastes exactly the same. Is this how he truly feels about me? He hates me for my pureblood blood but he still loves me for who I am.' I thought. This bittersweet love made me feel confused as his blood pulsates throughout my body. "Yuki..." Zero mutters and he bites down my neck while I'm drinking his. I feel a rush of power flowing into me and I feel Zero's fangs become smaller. When I stopped, Zero's fangs completely disappeared. "Zero... What did you do?" I asked. "I... Gave you my vampire powers." He said. 'V-vampire powers?' I thought. "You're... You turned back into a human?" I asked. "It was the only way to get rid of Rido's blood. Now bite me again." He answered. "Why? I don't understand. You always wanted to be a human again. Why do you want me to turn you back to a vampire?" I was confused. "Yuki... I would rather die than spend an eternity with you. Please. Turn me to a vampire so I can be yours forever." Zero begged. It seemed like he really needs me. I started to cry. "I'm sorry... Zero. I can't do that. I'll never forgive myself if I do. You've longed to be a human." I wiped my tears. His hand touched my wet cheeks. "Please. I did longed to be human. That is true. But if I can't be with you, I have no will to live. Yuki. Please. Become my master." He begged again. "O...okay." I reluctantly gave in. I licked his other side of the neck. "I love you..." Zero said and he closed his eyes. I bit down and sucked his blood, lovingly. 'Yuki... Yuki...' I can feel Zero's feelings for me flow into my body like a waterfall. A single teardrop landed on the nape of Zero's neck. "Don't cry, Yuki. It's okay." I can feel his warm and gentle hands stroking my head. I pulled my head away and I bite down my palm. I gave Zero the Vampire Kiss. He licked every drop of my blood and kissed me over and over. His hand took off my shirt and my bra, leaving me half naked, like him. He massages my breasts. "Mm..." I let out a sweet moan. We stripped each other down until the only thing that cloaked us, was the moonlight. Zero's tongue slid down from my breasts, to my stomach, to my sensitive areas. His tongue moved up and down. "Mmmh... Z...ero..." I let my breath escape my lips and I arched my back and dug my nails on his bed. It felt like my hips were floating and it was addicting. His tongue started to move rapidly, making me squeal with pleasure. I heard a crack from the window. "Zero! Mmmhh!" I moaned. Finally, I climaxed and blood and juices flowed into the bed. We both panted from exhaustion and Zero gave me a full mouth kiss. My tongue intertwined with his and I tasted my own blood that Zero licked when I climaxed. I flipped over, so my body was on top. "Yuki?!" He asked. My finger trailed on Zero's neck. "This whole time, I've been on the bottom. Now it's my turn to overpower you." I gave him a seductive giggle. I straddled on top of Zero and I lowered my hips. "Ahhh! Nnngh!" I groaned loudly. There was another crack on the window. Blood trickled down my nether regions and onto Zero's body. "Yuki! Are you alright?" Zero asked and stroked my head. "Yes. It's just... I never done this position before." I admit, bashfully. "Well I'm glad that you're doing your first's with me." Zero smiled. I started to thrust and the pain burned my body. Though, it wasn't unbearable. "Mmm!" I moaned louder than I ever did before. Pleasure was seeping into my brain and I heard the window of Zero's room shatter, but I still didn't stop. One shard of glass scraped me while I kept going and I instantly healed. "Yuki... I'm going-" Zero didn't finish his sentence and he climaxed. Juices flowed down my nether regions, onto Zero's body and the blood and juices mixed. We were panting, gasping for air and I lied down next to Zero. "Yuki. What did you do?" He finally asks. "I-I'm sorry Zero. I can't control my pureblood powers yet." I apologized embarrassingly and I brushed off a glass shard that landed on the bed. No glass seemed to hit Zero though. The wind came through the broken window and it cooled the very hot atmosphere. I caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss. "I love you Zero." I said. "I love you too. We are finally one." I feel my eyelids become heavier. "Sleep well, princess." I heard Zero's voice making me feel at ease and his hands stroking my head, making me fall asleep better.

We both go on top of the school building. "It's so bright." I said, bitterly, already missing the warm glow of the sun. "Yes. It was bright," Zero quietly muttered. I looked at him. "I used to watch you from here." "Zero..." I said. "Whether you were with Kaname or with anybody else, you always had a smile on your face. Even when I did something unforgivable. That smile was still there. I was perfectly willing to sacrifice my whole life for you. That's what I was prepared to do. To give up everything. So now... You're going to leave now, aren't you?" He asked with a dark look on his face. "No. I told you that I would always be on your side. I don't care if you hate me because I'm a pureblood. I will still always love you," I said and grabbed his hand. Zero gave me a small smile. "I remembered... That you gave me a gun, to kill you with if you turn. But... What if I turned into a vampire?" I asked. "I will still always love you," Zero answers and kisses me. "Besides... You drank my blood when I re turned into a human. That makes you my master, so I wouldn't be able to kill you even if I tried." He said. "But you shot Shizuoka." I protest. "Well... I had a strong hatred towards her, so it was a little easier to point the Bloody Rose at her. But you, I love you so it will be hard to even think about killing you, Yuki." Zero gave me a dark smile. "Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically. For some reason, I had a lust for Zero's blood again, even though I had some last night. 'I guess, being asleep for ten years, makes me hungry.' I thought. But I felt guilty drinking Zero's blood again. "Uhm... Zero? Do you have blood tablets?" I asked causally. "Hmm? Yes, I do. Why?" He asked me back. "I'm still hungry for blood. But I feel bad if I take more of your blood again." I answer truthfully. "Yuki... Drink my blood." He said and leaned towards me. "B-but..." I protest. "Drink it. It'll be better to drink blood than to take tablets. But in exchange, I'll need to drink your blood too." Zero offers. "Zero..." I smile at him. I lean in and lick his neck. I bare my fangs and my fangs bury into his skin. This time, I see memories of what he saw. I saw Zero devouring what's left of Ichiru. I saw Ichiru shoot Zero with the Bloody Rose. They're all memories of him. Without knowing why, I started to cry. 'This is what Zero felt when he lost Ichiru. I can feel what he suffered.' I thought. I couldn't bear to see any more so I stopped. "You saw?" He asked. "Yes. I saw just how Ichiru was important to you. And how you lost him in the most heart breaking death. I felt your sadness," I said and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Ichiru's body still in the dungeon. We should give him a proper burial." I continued. "Yuki... Don't cry." Zero comforts me and wipes my eyes. "I should be saying that to you. You lost your brother, not me." I smiled darkly a little bit. There was a sad look plastered on Zero's face. I hugged him and he embraced me tightly, letting out the emotion he kept inside him until now. "My only family member. He's gone Yuki. I was so relieved Ichiru was alive even though he hated me. But... I devoured him, like a monster." I heard him whisper. "Oh Zero... I'm so sorry." I managed to choke up and I grip onto his shirt. "He's gone..." Zero repeats and he licks my neck. I close my eyes and I feel his fangs bury in my neck and he drinks my blood to release his sadness. I felt something cold run down from my neck to my shoulder. It wasn't blood though. Zero stops drinking it and I see his grief stricken face. Blood was smeared on his lips but a single tear ran down to clean the blood. I've never seen Zero cry in front of me. I've never seen him with such a sad face. Just seeing him look like that, made my heart feel heavy. "Sorry." Zero apologizes and he wipes his tear first. I grab his wrist and smile at him. "Zero. I'm glad you told me how you felt. I'm glad you cried. Because it showed me a side I never seen before." I lick the blood from his lips. "But... You don't think it's stupid to see me so emotional?" He asks. "No. You have to let out your feelings out sometimes, not trying to conceal your sadness. It'll lead to something far more worse if you keep hiding it." I embrace him. "Yuki." Zero says and embraces me back and I stroked Zero's starlight colored hair.

We go to the dungeon, and sure enough Ichiru's body was lying on the ground. In his hands, I saw a ribbon with bells attached to it. It was Shizuoka's old sash. I grasp onto Zero's hand and he started to silently weep. "I'm so sorry, Zero." I comfort him and his head leaned on my shoulder. Zero lets go of my hand and he picks up Ichiru's corpse. I follow him upstairs and we ended up in the academy garden. I saw the headmaster's shovel and we started to dig up a hole next to the petunias. I lay Ichiru's dead body carefully, placing the ribbon close to his heart. Zero buries his brother and we decorate his grave with flowers. 'Good bye Ichiru. I hope you are happy with Shizuoka up there.' I silently prayed.

By the time we go back to the front of the Cross Academy, I saw Kaname, Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki, with bags in their hand. "So... You're going to leave now?" I asked. "Yes Yuki. You can come with me. This is your last chance." Kaname said. "I'm sorry Kaname. But... My heart belongs with Zero," I replied. Kaname nodded with a pained look on his face. I gave him a hug and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Thank you. For every thing that you had done for me. I wish you meet someone who will make you happy, not like what I did to you." I hugged him tightly. "I hope you will always be happy. And Zero, if you treat Yuki badly, I will never forgive you." Kaname looked at Zero. "I understand." Zero nods. I stepped away from Kaname. "Well. We best be going now." Kaname says and turns around. "Good bye! Come visit Cross Academy sometimes!" I waved and they walked away. I squeezed Zero's hand and I let my tears fall to the ground.

Chapter 11 (2 months later)

I've been continuing to be in the Cross Academy. Since the night class went off in their own ways, I no longer had to dread the fangirls pushing and yelling. I no longer had to do night patrols. Still, the academy seemed... Empty. The Day Class now had an extra period, which was to learn about vampires, and I of course, was the teacher with Zero. Although Zero hates presenting in front of others. Who knew he has public speaking shyness? I cut my hair back the way it was since I was so used to short hair. Everything seemed normal. Until one night, when I was having dinner, I had a painful stomachache. "Yuki?" Zero asks when I clutched my stomach. "Sorry. My stomach hurts and-" I feel my stomach becoming violent and I rush to the bathroom. "Yuki!" I vomit up my dinner. "Yuki? What's wrong?" The headmaster asked me and Zero followed me. "I think... I might have the flu. I guess I just need some rest." I muttered. I was tucked into bed and I had no trouble falling asleep.

I was taken to the hospital for my flu. An aristocratic vampire checked me but noticed something. My blood level was lower than usual. "Have you had any... Intercourses with anyone?" The doctor asked. I blushed. "Umm... I... Yes." I whispered shamefully. "Well, you don't have the flu. But you have symptoms of having a vampire child. That means you're going to be a mother!" The doctor congratulates. Those words felt like I was hit in the head with a shovel. "A... M-mom?" I stutter. "Plus you cannot let anyone drink your blood until your baby arrives. The baby is already sucking some of your blood right now. So you can be easily vulnerable if more blood is taken away from your body." The doctor continues. "B-But... Zero needs my blood! I'm the only one who can save him from becoming a level E!" I protest. "Oh, so you're his master? Well, he'll have to get blood from someone else. It won't be the same as your blood, but at least he'll keep his sanity."

I exit out the hospital and Zero and the headmaster was standing outside. "Well? Did the doctor find out what's wrong?" Zero asked. "Well... I... I'm... I'm pregnant!" I blurt out and I blush. They both look at me like I said I killed somebody. "A-and... Zero can't d-drink my blood... Until my b-baby is due." I muttered. 'I feel like crying! I'm the worst person to roam the Earth! I'm so guilty!' I thought. "A-Also... I-" Zero pulled me in for a hug. "It's okay Yuki. You can explain this to us when you're ready." He comforts me. Then the headmaster joined on the hug and started sobbing uncontrollably, which made things slightly awkward, yet comforting. A single tear fell on Zero's shoulders. 'I'm sorry.' I thought.

2 more months later, I was getting ready for my wedding. It was Winter so everyone was on break, because frankly, I wasn't ready to let the entire school know I'm getting married at 16. Ruka, Rima, and Kaname's new pureblood fiancé, Hina Ami helped me with my wedding dress. When my dress and makeup was ready, I see Kaname walking in and the ladies left to dress. "Look at you Yuki. You're beautiful. I just wished I was the one who's marrying you." He teases. "Kaname!" I gasp and I give him a hug. "You're very lucky to have a very pretty fiancé too, Kaname." I smile as I wrap my arm around his and grip my bouquet of flowers. The music starts playing and I was instantly nervous. "It's your time to shine, Yuki." Kaname and I walk down the aisle together.

5 more months later, nobody noticed I was pregnant. I was the special people who doesn't look like they're pregnant, just slightly chubby. I was excused from class a lot because I was nauseous and my eating habits changed. Although things get tough (and I was a little bit... Moody) Zero and the headmaster always had my back whenever things get "messy." One day when we were eating dinner, a sharp pain developed around my stomach areas. I tried to ignore it since it was probably a stomach cramp. But it was much worse this time. The sharp pain hit me again. I thought I was going to throw up, so I got up to the bathroom, but I collapsed. "Yuki! What's wrong?" Zero got up. "I-" I feel my underwear becoming wet. 'No... No... Not now...' I thought. The pains started to become worse. "Ahh!" I screamed and clutched my stomach. "She's going into labor!" Zero said and picked me up. The headmaster drove us to the hospital.

I held the headmaster's and Zero's hands tightly and the doctor told me to push. "Ahhhh!" I sobbed. "Yuki! You can do it!" Zero cheers me. "I... I can't! I just can't, Zero!" I cried. "Just push! It'll be over soon if you try harder!" I gave a big push and I heard crying. "We have the head!" The doctor says. I held onto both's hands even tighter and pushed. "We have the shoulders!" The doctor informed. I gave another push. "We have the umbilical cord! One last push!" The doctor motivates. For a moment, the world stops and I give one final push, with the small energy. I heard the baby crying louder and I see her: the beautiful bundle of joy. The nurses wrap up the baby up with blankets and they hand her to me. More tears welled up as I hold our baby for the first time. She had Zero's eyes and my hair color. "She's the most... Beautiful thing... I ever touched." I cried and I hugged her closer. I bit my palm and the baby immediately went for it. She sucked my blood and I gave her a loving smile. I tenderly give Zero our baby and I see tears at the corners of his eyes. "She's so precious." He smiles. He bites his palm down and gives his blood to the baby, who sucks his hungrily, like my blood didn't satisfy her hunger. Zero hands her to the headmaster. "Aww! She so adorable!" He comes and started to bounce her a little bit. The headmaster gives me the baby back and then door opens and I see Kaname walking in. "I came here as soon as I heard and-" Kaname looks at our baby and smiles. I tenderly give our baby to Kaname and he gives her a small bounce. She seemed to like Kaname a lot because she gave a smile and gurgled. He gives me the baby back and I caressed our little bundle of joy to sleep. A single tear drop landed on the baby's face and I gently wiped her tender cheeks. "Sukinozomi. That should be her name. It means beloved hope." Zero said. "It's perfect. Our little Sukinozomi." I smiled. And that is just the beginning of a long journey, with Zero and Sukinozomi.

The End.


End file.
